1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, and more particularly to an OLED display having a phase shift layer and a metal layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the advance in the display technology, various display products, such as organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays and liquid crystal displays, have gained rapid advance, and higher standards regarding functions and performance of which are expected. OLED displays have become a focus in the research of the display technology. OLED displays have reflective electrodes to enhance the emitting of lights. However, when irradiated by an external environmental incident light, the reflective electrode would act as a mirror which reflects the environmental incident light, and hence the readability of displays is deteriorated. Conventionally, a polarizer is used in the OLED display to reduce the reflection of the environmental incident light, but at the same time, the relative brightness of the display is deteriorated. Therefore, how to provide an OLED display capable of maintaining relative brightness and reducing the reflection of the environmental incident light has become a prominent task.